


Love for Eternity

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Plagg and Tikki meet up after what happened in Dark Owl.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: ML Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Love for Eternity

“I haven’t seen you in a while.”

The achingly familiar voice startled Plagg, causing him to accidentally knock over the roll of cheese he’d been planning on eating. He turned around and stared at the red kwami in front of him in shock.

“Tikki!” Plagg exclaimed, cheese forgotten. The black kwami flew over and nuzzled affectionately against Tikki’s side. “It’s nice to see you again, sugarcube.”

Tikki rolled her eyes, though it was clear she was anything but exasperated. “Don’t call me sugarcube, Plagg. You don’t see me calling you--”

“Stinky socks,” Plagg interrupted, as if the two had gone through this same line of dialogue a million times, “but you know that would be delightful, sugarcube!”

Tikki let out a groan as Plagg cackled in amusement. “It’s been hundreds of years and you haven’t changed one bit,” Tikki said.

At that, Plagg’s grin dropped. His slitted green eyes looked almost disappointed as he gazed earnestly at Tikki. “I’ve missed you so much.”

The ladybug kwami murmured in agreement, shifting closer to her soulmate, the yang to her yin. Plagg let out what sounded like a purr. They were currently in Adrien’s school bag while their charges paid attention to whatever boring class they were going through. Plagg hated sitting through the school day--especially history class; humans always got history so wrong!--but hey, at least he got to eat all the cheese he wanted.

Seeing Tikki here was a surprise--although he always loved to spend time with her, it was a risk for her to leave her owner and come see him. Still, he wasn’t complaining. It had been so long since they’d been like this; the last holders they’d had were from centuries ago.

“Hopefully we won’t be apart for much longer.”

Plagg looked at his other half with a frown. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs of the past had always been tied together closely, whether platonically or romantically (Normally it was the latter). Often, they knew each other in their civilian lives, and when they finally revealed their identities, they grew much stronger with the profound knowledge.

Of course, there were times when revealing secret identities actually caused the yin and yang pair to go awry. Plagg recalled one pair where Chat Noir had been a prince, and Ladybug a villager among the many who were uprising the monarchy. Although Chat had loved his partner very much, when Ladybug realized who he really was, she began to despise him more than she’d already despised the prince.

Needless to say, their relationship did not end well.

That was once in history; Plagg definitely did not want that to happen again. He knew that wouldn’t happen with this pair; the situation this Ladybug and Chat Noir were in was quite different.

The day before had been the fight with the Dark Owl, the day Tikki and Plagg had realized who Ladybug and Chat Noir really were. Plagg found the whole thing funny; here his Chat was, getting rejected by his lady hundreds of times, only to have the exact same girl mooning over his civilian self.

Really, these kids needed to get their acts together.

“Are you kidding? At the rate these two are going at, it’ll be years before they get together!”

“Still,” Tikki mused, “it’ll only be a couple more years.”

“Hopefully,” Plagg grumbled. “Though I wouldn’t be surprised if another twenty years passed with the two of them still being oblivious idiots.”

“Plagg,” Tikki chided.

“It’s true!” Plagg cried. “Did you know my owner not only has pictures of Ladybug on his phone and in his room, but also has Ladybug and Chat Noir  _ action _ figures?! He even plays with them sometimes!”

Tikki giggled. “My owner’s not any better. She has pictures of Adrien all over her room, on her computer and phone, and even has his schedule written down and memorized.”

The kwami of destruction shuddered. “What are we going to do with these kids?” He sighed dramatically.

“You know you love them anyway,” Tikki reminded him with a smile.

“But Tikki, it’s annoying! ‘No, Plagg, Marinette’s just a friend!’” Plagg mimicked Adrien, lowering his voice to somewhat match his charge’s. “‘Ladybug? I  _ love  _ Ladybug! But she doesn’t love me. Oh well! I’ll just cherish the friendship she gives me instead!’”

“You can’t completely blame him. He doesn’t know that they’re the same person.”

“Whatever. The point is, if they don’t figure things out soon, I will be tempted to tell them myself.”

Tikki shook her head. “Plagg, you  _ know _ you can’t do that.”

“But sugarcube, they need to stop being idiots!” Tikki opened her mouth to scold Plagg for calling her sugarcube, but Plagg continued. “They need to kiss already!”

Tikki’s frown turned into a knowing smirk. “Oh, that’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

Plagg flushed in embarrassment, as if he’d just realized what he had said. “Wh--what? Uh, no, that’s--that’s not what I meant! I meant to say. . . .”

“Come on, I know perfectly well what you meant,” Tikki said with a wink. Plagg wanted to groan and bury his face somewhere that Tikki would never be able to see it.

The truth was, Plagg was a hopeless romantic. And although he would never admit it, he secretly loved the mushy-gushy stuff Ladybugs and Chat Noirs went through if they were involved romantically. It was (in his opinion) the best part of finally seeing them together.

Tikki knew it though. And she  _ loved _ to tease him about it.

“Let’s bet on it,” Tikki suggested. At that, Plagg’s ears perked up with interest.

“On how long it will be before the two idiots get together?”

“Uh, yes,” she said, giving him a glare at the choice of his words.

“I bet two years,” Plagg said. “It will take at  _ least _ that long for them to figure things out.”

Tikki didn’t seem like she agreed, but nodded anyway. “Well, I think a year. They’re making progress, and I’m sure they’ll figure things out eventually.”

Plagg snorted. “Sure. Keep dreaming, Tikki.”

“If I win, you will not eat camembert for a month.”

He gasped. “You can’t do that!”

Tikki’s grin was devilish. “Oh yes I can.”

Plagg pouted. “Fine. But if  _ I _ win,  _ you _ have to eat camembert for a month.”

Tikki made a gagging noise. “Only you could stand eating that filthy cheese.”

He shrugged, and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, he felt the school bag they were in elevate, as if someone was lifting it up. Tikki stared at him with panic in her large blue eyes.

“Go!” He hissed. “Quickly!”

Tikki nodded and flew upwards and out of the bag, but not before saying, “See you later, Plagg.”

“Later, sugarcube.” Plagg smiled at the kwami of creation once before turning around and taking into view the huge block of camembert he’d opened. But for the first time in forever, he didn’t want to eat it.

Plagg knew he’d see Tikki again soon. But it didn’t stop him from missing her. She was the love of his life, after all. Without her presence around, he would always feel something missing from inside of him.

But she wouldn’t be away much longer. In the days to come, they would relish in being reunited once more as their charges fell in love with both sides of one another. Years would pass, their bet would eventually be won (by Plagg, much to Tikki’s disappointment--it took nearly three years), and things would move on.

Far too soon, their time with Marinette and Adrien would be over, and they would once again go into hibernation, with no idea how many more centuries they would be forced to live apart.

But that was their life. They had learned to deal with it.

It would never stop Plagg from loving Tikki. Whether it be a couple years, a decade or two, or hundreds of centuries later, he  _ would _ see her again. He knew it deep in his heart. After all, they were yin and yang, creation and destruction. They needed each other--it was simply inevitable that the two would stay apart for long.

And each time, he would fall in love with her all over again, just like he always did.


End file.
